readordiefandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Meet in Jinbocho
Episode Synopsis Nenene Sumiregawa decides to allocate some space in her home to her bodyguards to ensure minimal mess and noise. Meanwhile, as the three sisters execute their duties as Nenene bodyguards, they accidentally discover Jinbocho and engage in a shopping spree. Extended Summary Nenene is still struggling with her writers block when she sees the three sisters and the mess they've created in her home. After washing up, eating breakfast and watching the news, Nenene gives the sisters her parents' room to stay in. The room has long been unused, however, and the girls need to clean it. During this time Nenene explains to Anita King about her parents and why she lives in Japan. Maggie Mui, meanwhile, is startled by John Woo during her chores. After cleaning, the bed is discovered to be too small. Anita and Michelle Cheung decide to split it, while Maggie asks for a small cellar in the staircase. Nenene later goes out to meet Lee Linho. Initially the three sisters are happy to make themselves comfortable without Nenene's presence, but after seeing a news report about her they suddenly feel an urge to fulfill their bodyguard duties. Michelle breaks out a map book to find Nenene, but instead discovers Jinbocho. The 3 sisters take off to Jinbocho to find Nenene. Michelle immediately proposes to split up to find Nenene. The girls do so, with interesting results: while Michelle is buying books, Anita wanders by herself, and Maggie collapses from a fever, induced by the presence of so many books. At Kanda Publisher house, Nenene requests for more time to find for her inspiration to write, which Lee gives. The scene is interrupted by Haruhi Nishizono, an up-and-coming writer that reminds Nenene of her younger days. Anita later catches Nenene entering a bookstore and attempts to follow her. After breaking the elevator, Anita discovers Toto Books and tracks Nenene. When she knocks over a book, Anita meets Junior, who disappears soon after. Nenene finds Anita when the girl's distracted, and they both go to an apartment filled with books. Nenene tidies the room a little before they escape to the roof. Nenene talks about Yomiko Readman some more and makes an observation at Anita's abilities before the pair leave. Meanwhile, Michelle has been buying out bookstores, which causes hysteria among owners when they think it's the "second coming of Yomiko". Nenene and Anita arrive to find a street sale in Yomiko's honour ready and waiting. She anxiously awaits her friend's arrival, only to find that it's Michelle who has bought all the books. Nenene and Anita are not pleased at her spending. On the streets nearby is a car, which the boy Anita met earlier goes in. Wendy Earheart asks if he has the book, and the boy affirms. He asks if Joseph Carpenter will be pleased, and she says yes. They drive away. Later that night, at Nenene's apartment, Nenene is going out to the balcony. She pauses to tell Maggie to take it easy, as she's still ill, and settles down as she listens to Anita and Michelle fight about pillows. She realizes the sudden abundance of books in the home, and hopes that there will be more peace and quiet. Trivia *The name of Nenene's publishing company is Kanda Publisher House. *Viewers of Read or Die OVA will recognize Yomiko's apartment. Originally Nenene's presence was hinted at in messages left for Yomiko around the apartment, but the dub changed the translation of Nenene's name. Category:Anime